Conventional handheld multifunction sanding tools enable a user to employ different sanding operations, such as orbital sanding and rotary orbiting sanding, for example, using the same tool. Selecting from among these different sanding functions can be cumbersome, time consuming, and can often require the use of tools. These conventional handheld multifunction sanding tools also lack the ability to select from among orbital sanding, random orbital sanding, and rotary sanding.